1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foundation form braces and more particularly pertains to a new stake protector for protecting stakes used in concrete form construction from being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foundation form braces is known in the prior art. More specifically, foundation form braces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,535; 5,616,272; 1,329,177; 4,411,404; 1,727,250; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,250.
In these respects, the stake protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting stakes used in concrete form construction from being damaged.